A Wish Turned Reality
by ShoheiTakano
Summary: Yuri wishes that Wolfram wasn't his fiance. It comes true but ends up in something he never expected to happen. Now he has to turn things back before it's too late to say goodbye to Wolfram. Yuuram...
1. Chapter 1

0.o

"I wish you never were my fiancé!"

_It must have been so powerfully said__ that it actually became a reality..._

Yuri groaned as his eyes were parted by the blinding light from outside. He sat up, desperately trying to find away to conceal his face from the intruding glow. He was able to do just that by sinking back under the sheets with a pillow over his face. He was about to go back to his dream world when a noisy knocking sound brought him to reality. "Who the heck is it? I still want to sleep!"

"Shibuya, wake up!" a familiar voice said, after entering his fortress which seemed like it was trashed.

"What do you want?" yawn. "Murata?" Yuri asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes gently.

"I have some things to show you." Ken replied with an eerie grin.

"Can't you just wait until later?" the boy inquired while sucking his thumb.

"It's very important, so please come with me now. If it wouldn't be a bother to you, please wear your school uniform."

"Fine, but you owe me one, okay?"

Ken just nodded. After getting dressed Yuri went downstairs, grabbing a piece of bread before being carried away by his friend. It seemed normal until they stopped in front of a cubicle.

"Why are we here?" he asked facing a boy who seemed so creepy at the moment. Suddenly, Ken pushed him, causing him to fall, not onto the floor, but to another world, literally. Inside the toilet was a portal to somewhere he seemed to know. When he opened his eyes again, he was soaking wet and it seemed as if the surrounding scenery changed. It was as if he was a Role Playing Game. His surroundings became clearer and finally he realized where he was, in Shin Makoku. He looked around to find his familiar blonde fiancé, Wolfram. The only thing which seemed to make him uncomfortable was that there was something wrong.

Wolfram wasn't accusing or shouting at him like he always did when he saw him; instead, he was shocked to see him. The worst part was that Ken Murata was caressing Wolfram's cheek, once he got to Wolfram's side. He was also soaking wet, but the difference was that Wolfram didn't seem to care even when a bunch of women surrounded Yuri. Wolfram only looked at one person, Ken. He finally felt the need to seek answers to all the questions which made him confused. He walked towards the two who were with Gwendal, Conrart, Lady Celi and Anissina. Everyone paused and stared at him, even the maids had been astounded to see him.

"Who might this wimp be?" Wolfram snickered, placing his hands on his hips.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? You're still a brat" Yuri retorted.

Wolfram's eyes widened at the remark.

Gwendal unsheathed his sword, preparing to attack at any time, when Conrart stopped him. Instead of using violence, he confronted the double-black stranger. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful, but just to tell you, you have no right to talk to our brother that way."

Murata interfered because he knew where this could lead to. "Please, settle down."

"Your Majesty. This intruder just stated something inappropriate to your fiancé."

_Your fiancé?__ Isn't he my fiancé?_

"Relax Conrart, he's a friend from my world."

"You mean, he's the honourable Daikenjya?"

_No, I'm the Demon King, Murata, is the one who's not!_

"Yes..."

They all bowed in respect. "We apologize your highness..."

"That's okay! I've got no problem about that!" Yuri said pretentiously, rubbing the back of his head.

Right after all the commotion; Yuri was given the Royal treatment. The only thing which bothered him was that Ken and Wolfram seemed so close. It didn't bother him too much but it was so unusual to see Wolfram that way. He was very happy, and not to mention cute. It was perfect all except the fact that he wasn't the one beside Wolfram.

0.o

Once night time came, he got ready for bed. He went to his room, to find something even more shocking. He was surprised to find Murata, pinning Wolfram down on the bed which was supposed to be his. That is if he was still the Demon King.


	2. Chapter 2

O.o

He froze there in the hallway, watching through the little opening as his (?) fiancé was pinned down by his best friend.

_What the?!_

Murata grinned and leaned close to Wolfram's ear, whispering something he couldn't quite hear. But he didn't really have to hear to get an idea, for Wolfram's face turned beet red almost instantly. And suddenly, Murata leaned in even closer, tracing kisses along Wolfram's ear to his neck.

_No way... no...no... NO!_

"NO!" Yuri shouted out loud as he stumbled through the door. The obviously startled couple sat up immediately and turned their attention to Yuri.

"Shibuya? What are you doing here?" Murata asked, slipping off the bed and walking towards him. He reached out a hand, which Yuri ignored. He stood up.

_I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you that question._

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, it seems I interrupted something." Yuri said with a smile. He glanced at Wolfram who looked away with an evident blush on his face.

"It's okay. Is there anything you need?"

Yuri nodded sheepishly. "I kind of got lost. Could you show me to my room again?"

Ken laughed and motioned for Wolfram to go to sleep already before going out of their room with Yuri. And he took Yuri to his room. They didn't talk much on their way, Murata just said goodnight and left him. He changed into his pyjamas and slipped into the covers.

He tossed and turned, unable to sleep, thinking about everything that's happened within the day.

_Wolfram... This must be a joke. Haha that's it, everyone's probably trying to trick me._ _Unfortunately for them, it won't work. I'll show them tomorrow._

"Just wait." He laughed as he felt relieved, before he was finally able to get some sleep.

O.o

When he woke up the next day, he was quite excited. He changed his clothes and went to the dining hall where he came across Conrart and Gwendal.

"Good morning, your highness." Conrart 's usual smile was present on his face.

Yuri smiled back and asked excitedly. "Where's Wolfy?"

The siblings glanced at each other and back at Yuri, when Gwendal spoke up. "He's not here"

"Oh, do you know where he went?"

"Your highness, excuse us, but we were not informed by Heika where he would be taking our brother."

"You mean Murata is with Wolfram?"

"Yes your highness."

"Oh." Was the only thing Yuri could utter.

_But, why?_

Conrart noticed the puzzled look on his face, so he decided to explain a little more. "All we were told of was that they would be going on, as humans in your world call it..."

"What?"

"...a date..."


End file.
